Holograms Returned
Log Title: Holograms Returned Characters: Jem, Kimber, Major Bludd, Rio, Typhoid Location: Cobra's Colombia Base Date: 30 October 2008 TP: Jem and the Holograms TP Summary: Cobra techs verify the authenticity of the holographic projectors Rio gave Major Bludd. The Major wastes no time in returning the Holograms to their manager. R&D CO Typhoid says, "Major. My tech have finished their analyses if you wish update." Major Bludd says, "Excellent. Let me finish my breakfast and I'll be right down." Cobra Base - Medical Services First and foremost, this large building serves as Cobra's infirmary. Many examination rooms line the hallways, while several other rooms have been devoted to surgery. Large open rooms with cots are set aside to treat large numbers of wounded if necessary. However, treating the troops is not the only purpose of this facility. The upper floors are dedicated to research laboratories, explaining the presence of a great many Techno-Vipers. ---- Holding Area> Kimber sulks in the holding pen, waiting to be released. Typhoid is in the medical services main lab, moving about the rooms with manic energy. Major Bludd strides into Technical, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of a positive result from the techs. "Doctor," he calls. "I hope you have good news for me." Holding Area> Kimber glances up as Bludd strides in. Her large eyes widen in fearful anticipation. Typhoid bows her head slightly in deference. "Yes, sir. My tech have analyze the projector, and they are far more sophisticate than anything Cobra has seen thus far. Very adequate for our need." Major Bludd says, "This the geniune article, then? Not like that nonsense we snagged from the concert?" Typhoid nods her head crisply. "Yessir. These can produce hologram of incredible complexity, limit only my our Techno-Viper programming." Major Bludd smiles. "Wonderful news." He turns toward the Holograms in their holding cell. "That would seem to indicate," he pauses to flick what might be construed as a sympathetic glance to Typhoid, "that the ladies are free to go." Holding Area> Kimber hops up from her seat. "Really?" she squeals. The other Holograms look at each other, cautiously hopeful. Major Bludd squints slightly at the high pitch of Kimber's voice. Typhoid says, "The analysis of capture drone is still continue." Holding Area> Kimber approaches the bars of the Holograms' cell, eyes locked pleadingly on Major Bludd. :Cobra-OOC Too deadly for this shirt, Major Bludd says, "She's pleading at me. That's funny. :)" :Cobra-OOC Too deadly for this shirt, Major Bludd says, "Monday I was a scary dude with a scary name. Today she's making pleading eyes at me. :)" :Cobra-OOC Evil Dr. Typhoid says, "Yep. She's very mercurial." :) :Cobra-OOC Too deadly for this shirt, Major Bludd pats Kimber on the head and gives her a cookie Typhoid says, "We're working on accessing its programming parameter, but are proceding carefully so as not to damage or delete anything important." Holding Area> GAME: Kimber PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Holding Area> Kimber catches the look, and shuts her squealing, although she does look at Bludd with hopeful longing. Major Bludd nods absently, turning his back on the holding cell. "Very good. Keep me apprised on that. As for the ladies, I expect I ought to contact their friend and tell him we'll be dropping them off." He takes the cellphone out of his pocket and flips it open. Holding Area> Kimber wiggles her clenched fists in glee, hopping up and down in place. Major Bludd steps away from the holding cell and dials Rio's number. Typhoid gives a quick disappointed glance at the Brainwave Scanner, and gives Bludd space to make his call. (Radio) Rio sends a radio transmission, ' Starlight Music. Rio speaking.' "Rio Pacheco," Bludd says into the phone, "I represent the Cobra organisation. We spoke yesterday about some equipment and the ladies of the Holograms." Holding Area> Kimber leans against the bars, straining to hear. (Radio) Rio sends a radio transmission, 'Yeah, I remember who you are. I trust by now you've realized the gear is legit?' "Indeed," Bludd continues. "I'm prepared to release the ladies to your care, at the same location where you brought the equipment yesterday." Holding Area> Kimber glances excitedly at the other Holograms (Radio) Rio sends a radio transmission, ' Fine. Good. I'll be there.' Major Bludd smiles. "We will be there within four hours." He folds the phone and drops it back into his pocket. Major Bludd says, "Vector Six, prepare for a flight. Same destination as yesterday. Prepare to take on passengers as well." Holding Area> Kimber can't resist another squeal of excitement. Typhoid senses: Major Bludd glares at Kimber. "We're going to need either some earplugs or a gag for this trip." Major Bludd glares at Kimber. He mutters to Typhoid, "We're... need... earplugs or a gag... this trip." Holding Area> GAME: Kimber PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Holding Area> Kimber suddenly frowns, and scowls at Bludd again, arms crossed across her chest. Typhoid's reaction is unreadable behind her mask. "Any instruction while you are gone?" "Keep working on the drone," Bludd responds. "And hell, if you find Finlay roaming about," he adds with a grin, "I do believe he accidentally volunteered to become one of Mindbender's subjects. You might substitute him for these," he waves a hand toward the cage, "in the Scanner." Holding Area> Kimber's eyes widen fearfully again at the mention of the Scanner. Typhoid hms. "Ah, yes. Interesting substitute." Major Bludd turns to the Viper guards. "Let's get the ladies here out to the tarmac, lads." A Viper approaches the cell and unlocks and opens the door. "One at a time," he grunts, his voice filtered through his mirrored helmet, "single file, nice an' easy." Another guard moves into position opposite the door. Holding Area> The other Holograms attempt to get themselves together after their long captivity. Only Jem seems immune from any physical effects from her extended containment. Typhoid watches clinically while the Holograms are marched from their cell. Holding Area> Kimber follows Jem out of the cell, leading her sister Holograms. Major Bludd turns to the Holograms. "I trust you'll behave so that I don't have to cuff you." "Your friend Rio was very anxious to get you back," Bludd says. "Unharmed," he adds, for emphasis. The other Holograms nod, strangely subdued. Only Kimber has the verve to reply, "Oh, you'd just the chance, wouldn't you, you perv!" GAME: Major Bludd PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Major Bludd holds up his index finger. "Any more sass out of /any/ of you and I'll make certain you're quiet for the trip," he grinds out. Jem gives her sister a pointed look, and Kimber falls silent, her thin vaneer of false bravado collapsing instantly. The other Holograms fall in line quickly, although one of them mutters, "I never should have come back for this stupid reunion show..." One Viper stands in front of the Holograms, the other at the back. Bludd motions for them to follow him. "Out to the tarmac, ladies," he says with a mischevious grin. "There's someone you need to meet." Kimber glances at Jem nervously, but follows without any more sass Cobra Base - Airfield The main boulevard of this Cobra facility runs up to the north, passing beside a large air traffic control tower and radar station. Numerous large hangar buildings have been constructed to provide shelter and concealment for the myriad of aircraft here, and a vast expanse of tarmac provides both airstrips and helipads. ---- Bludd leads the Holograms out onto the airfield and up to a large, blue vehicle, vaguely dragon-shaped, which is parked near the hangars. Kimber is led out with the others, her mouth agape at the strange ship. "Out-RAGIOUS!" she exclaims. A few of the other Holograms look at the ship with interest or trepidation, but most look tired and too beaten emotionally to care. Major Bludd walks toward the Vector. "Six, ready to go?" In answer, the large vehicle makes a short series of chirping and clicking sounds and lowers a boarding ramp so that the Holograms can climb aboard. Kimber says, "It talks!" The other Holograms look at Kimber like she's nuts. Her 'sister' Jem urges her to just be quiet and board. Major Bludd turns to smile at Kimber. The Vector says, "Yes, I talk." It mutters, "Silly humans," then says, "Ready to take off, Major." Kimber shrinks back at Bludd's smile, and merely hurries on board when nudged to. Major Bludd climbs into the Vector's cockpit, leaving the Viper guards to board behind the Holograms. "Everyone comfortable back there?" Bludd calls, fishing a thumb drive out of his pocket and inserting it into a slot on the control panel. Kimber settles herself in, looking to her sister Jem for support. Jem reaches over and squeezes her hand. The boarding ramp retracts, the doors seal shut, and the Vector's engines roar to life. In the cockpit, Bludd straps himself into the pilot's chair, though the Vector needs no human pilot. "Let's go, Six," he says, flipping a switch on the control panel. The sound of the Beatles' "Ticket to Ride" drifts back into the passenger compartment as Vector Six lifts off. Kimber grips her seat with white-knucked intensity Jem mutters to her sister, "It'll be fine, Kimber. We're almost home." "Take it easy, now, Six," advises Bludd. "We've got civilians aboard." Mexico/Central America - Central America Mexico is the largest nation in this region, stretching from the southern border of the United States and tapering down to meet Central America. Seven small nations line the land bridge between North and South America: Guatamala, Belize, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Costa Rica and Panama. ---- Rio is waiting at the same spot, this time with a tour bus that has "Starlight Music" emblazoned on the side. The same strange blue vehicle glides down from the clouds, circling the spot where Rio's bus is parked. Regretfully turning down Herman's Hermits' "I Take What I Want", Bludd calls back to the Holograms, "If you'll take a look to your left, you'll see a curiously purple-haired fellow with a tour bus." He chuckles to himself as Six comes in for a gentle landing a few hundred feet from Rio. :Cobra-OOC Too deadly for this shirt, Major Bludd says, "He's /really/ glad to get rid of the Holograms. :D" :Cobra-OOC Evil Dr. Typhoid LOL Kimber shrieks, "RIO!" at ear-splitting volume Even Jem gives her sister a look, but then cranes to see outside the window. Rio is looking angry and tense, his dark eyes tracking the craft as soon as it comes into view. Major Bludd flinches visibly, unbuckling himself from the pilot's chair and glaring hotly at Kimber. "Six, open up. Let the ladies /out/ of here." Kimber glances at Bludd anxiously, and then flees the sentient ship as soon as she's able. :Cobra-OOC Too deadly for this shirt, Major Bludd chases Kimber out with a broom. "Git!" Rio begins walking purposefully towards the Cobra ship, breaking into a jog as the hatch starts to open. : Kimber says, "Oh, you just wait, Bludd. You'll miss me someday!" The guards glance to Bludd as the Holograms disembark hurriedly, but he shakes his head. "It's over," he says, a bit tiredly. "Let 'em go." : Major Bludd says, "Like a hole. In my head. X)" : Rio hees! Jem exits the craft carefuly, and then is unexpectedly swept up by Rio, who delivers her a passionate, powerful kiss that leaves her breathless in shock. Rio finally breaks the empassioned kiss, and gazes at Jem in near rapture. Jem herself looks much taken aback. Kimber says, "Uh, wow. Guess he still likes her after all..." She sighs, gazing awkwardly out in any direction but Jem and Rio's. Major Bludd chuckles despite himself, climbing down from the Vector. "I presume you find your precious /musicians/ in good health?" Rio says, "I thought I'd lost you, Jem! I'm never going to let that happen again!" Rio turns to Bludd, his rapturous grin focusing instantly into a glare. He gives the other Holograms a quick, belated look, and then squints his dark eyes at Bludd again, his arm still protectively around Jem's waist, who still looks a tad stunned at the display. Kimber mutters to herself, "It's OK, Rio, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Major Bludd snorts. "Melodrama," he mutters. "Deal closed, then?" he asks, louder. Rio says, "I never lie, Bludd. If you need help with your new gear, you got it. Just never threaten Jem or the other Holograms again, or all the terrorists in the world won't keep me from your throat, you hear?" Kimber and the other Holograms look a little shocked at Rio's vehemence, but move quickly for the tour bus before Bludd decides to reneg on his deal. Major Bludd smiles slowly. "I quake in fear, my lad," he says dryly. "Quake." Rio points a finger. "You'd better!" he warns, uncowed by Bludd's sarcasm. "Get to the bus, Jem," he uncharacteristically orders his boss. "We'll be in touch," Bludd replies, "should we require your services, Mister Pacheco." He gives the Vector a pat on its fuselage. "Mount up, lads," he tells the guards, "let's get us home." Jem looks like she's going to argue, but one glance at Bludd and she decides to take it up later, away from prying eye. Rio leads his girls back to the tour bus, giving Bludd one last dirty look before getting the hell out of Dodge. Cobra Base - Medical Services Meanwhile, back at the lab, Typhoid oversees the techs working on the drone, but doesn't micromanage as much since she's not as adept at mechanical science. Major Bludd walks back into the lab, looking much less tense than he has all week. Typhoid nods to Bludd when he returns. "Happy to be rid of our guest?" "Yes!" Bludd declares enthusiastically. "Very much so! Now, what's going on here?" He moves around to peer at the drone. Typhoid says, "Not sure, sir. This drone's AI seems very sophisticated, yet completely different than our BAT." Major Bludd says, "I heard it went on a tour of the base recently." Typhoid says, "Our tech are having hard time cracking its... what's word? system." Typhoid nods her head quickly. "Yes. Apparently Techno-Viper reset its system, and the drone ... escape." Typhoid sounds embarrassed. Major Bludd grunts in acknowledgment, smiling slightly at Typhoid. "Well, try to keep it here from now on, won't you?" Typhoid nods again quickly. "Yes, sir. I will ensure it doesn't happen again." Typhoid bows again for good measure. Major Bludd blinks, shaking his head. "Yes, er, that's good." He frowns at the drone and the technicians. "We don't need another Over Kill." Typhoid's almond-shaped eyes widen behind her safety goggles. "Certainly not!" she exclaims with an unusual display of emotion. "That's the trouble with AI," Bludd mutters. "Sometimes it's too smart for its own good." Typhoid nods rapidly in agreement. Major Bludd rubs the back of his neck. "Keep at it," he advises, turning to leave the lab. "Lemme know if y'find anything interesting." He glances over his shoulder at Typhoid. "Or if it gets loose again." Typhoid says, "I will, sir! It won't!" Typhoid turns to give stern looks to the Techno-Vipers present, who scurry and try to look busy. Major Bludd nods absently and heads off down the hall. Category:2008 Category:Logs